


Fairy Tale

by JoansGlove



Series: Boys Will Be Boys [2]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will thanks Jake properly for rescuing him from Red Right Hand's humiliations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much a quick and dirty fic
> 
> Ta, Duchess for your quick and dirty assistance :)

“Hey, um thanks for um…”  
“Saving your ass yesterday?” Jake wrapped a towel around his waist, his sweaty gym clothes lay scattered at his bare feet.  
“Yeah, something like that.” Will felt uncomfortable expressing his gratitude – it was his pride he guessed.  
“Not a problem, I always wanted to be a knight in shining armour.” Jake grinned. “You know; the princess is meant to reward her knight with a kiss.” He padded over to where Will stood in the doorway to the Staff showers.  
“The what?” exclaimed Will incredulously. The animal stink of Stewart filled his nose.  
“Come, on...” murmured Jake, “a little kiss can’t hurt can it?” He stepped closer and cupped Will’s balls in his palm, massaging them gently. He felt Will’s cock twitch and he smiled knowingly at the blushing Deputy Governor. “Inside. Now!” he growled and pushed the other man into the male WC.

Jake’s dick thickened under his towel as he masturbated Will through his trousers. His sweaty head was held in Will’s muscular grip as the pretty tease kissed him hard, their tongues fighting like adders – writhing and twisting around each other in the arena of their hot mouths. Jake held onto Will’s strong forearm as he was spun round on the cold tiled floor.  
They crashed into the disabled cubicle. The door banged shut and rebounded, shuddering, leaving a thin slice of rippling muscle visible to the outside.

Breathing hard, Jake briefly abandoned Will’s promising erection and ripped open his shirt, his wet mouth and hard palms finding bulging tits and rigid nipples. “Oh baby, you're so hot!” he mumbled into the solid muscle and one hand returned to Will’s fly, opening it up and disappearing inside to search for treasure.  
“Faaaackk!” gasped Will as the younger man pushed the waistband of his jockey shorts down and levered his knob into the open air and then began to work it in his tight, practiced grip.  
“Oh, yeah! You’re so big! So hard!” breathed Jake into the valley of Will’s tits. He loosened his towel and rubbed Will’s hot, velvety meat against his naked hip, tickling the corded underside of the shaft with his fingertips as he ground his own hard-on into Will’s trousered groin. His whole body tingled and burned with want for this guy. 

Knowing that he shouldn’t but doing it anyway Will unfastened his belt and slipped the button on his waistband, with one push he was naked from knee to navel and he felt the searing heat of Jake’s cock brand his lower belly as the smaller man pushed hard against him in search of another kiss. What was he doing? He had too much to lose. Every time he thought he had himself under control he weakened and let himself down again. But fuck, it felt good! He lowered his lips to Jake's and wrapped him in his brawny embrace, sliding him out of the corner and up against the smooth tiled wall as stubble prickled across his face.

Shifting his hips Jake pinioned Will’s throbbing dick between their tightly muscled bodies and began to grind his hips. His hands slid round to Jackson’s smooth buttocks and squeezed them hard as they flexed under his touch and he felt the large man widen his stance as fingertips traced their divide. He worked his fingers into the hairy crack and teased Will’s arsehole with insistent circular motions, loving how easily it opened up under his touch.  
Will moaned and jerked. There was no going back now….  
The primal reek of this man filled his senses and his hand strayed between them to stroke Jake's thick pole, pressing it hard against his own, rubbing the bulbous glans against his, drops of pre-cum lubricating the pearl-like surfaces as they ground and skated across each other; he gaped - breathless at the silken, velvety textures and sensations that held him captive.

The sounds of their excitement filled the stark, utilitarian room; the slap of hard bodies, muffled groans, sharp gasps and the wet suction of mouths on skin bounced off the cool white porcelain and steel fittings as, inside the cubicle, the temperature rose to feverish levels.

Throwing himself down onto the closed toilet seat Will fished in his pocket for his wallet and whipped out a condom. “Here, put this on me,” he rasped. He pulled off his shirt and sat back as Jake eased the slippery sheath over his hard, dusky purple meat and he stared hungrily at the younger man as he stood before him massaging his bell-end, eyes dark with lust. “Come here, Sir Knight, your lusty charger awaits!” His cock twitched as he reached out for his lover’s hand.  
Will held his cock steady as Jake worked himself easily down its length. His lightly tanned body was ripped from his workout and his arse was so tight! So soft… And then Jake started to move! Will’s eyes rolled back as the muscular young buck rode him like a pony. His eyes snapped open as his nipples were pinched tightly.  
“Ah, yeah! That’s good! Do it harder!” He pulled Stewart’s head towards him and chewed at his lips as he began to thrust in time to the lad’s gyrations.

“Touch me, Will,” Jake hissed between snatched breaths, he grabbed Will’s right hand and licked his palm and fingers, “make me come,” he panted and wrapped his superior’s fist around his rigid rod. He stared intensely into his lover’s dark eyes and, curling his own palm round the back of Will’s neck, teased his open mouth with soft flicks of his tongue.  
“Yeah, Baby,” Jake moaned hotly and clutched at Will’s tits, “just like that! Oh fuck! That’s it, yeah!” His cock seemed to grow even bigger under Will’s urgent tugging, the friction of his superior’s callused hand dragging the mobile, velvet plush of his skin over the solid, burning shaft, tormenting his glistening tip, drawing him closer and closer to orgasm. He flung his head back as the older man spat into his palm and worked the sticky, slippery wetness into his burning prick, bringing the fabulous tension in his belly and balls to brimming point – jesus! It wouldn’t be long now….!

Grabbing the hand rail and bracing his shoulders against the cistern, Will lifted his hips from the seat and took control of the fuck. He thrust hard into Jake's arsehole making the smaller man jerk and shudder in sweaty ecstasy as he pumped his iron-hard dick through his curled fingers. Tangy skin filled his mouth as he sucked on Jake's pale chest.  
“Fuck, Baby, I’m coming! Harder!” Drops of sweat fell from Jake's flushed brow and rolled down Will’s perfect abs as he snaked his hand around bulging lats and dug his nails into the soft tawny skin of his spine.  
Releasing the rail, Will curled his arm around his sweating partner’s waist and pulled his scalding body close; he hammered into his clenching arse, his fist tightening around the throbbing dick as it bounced up and down in his grasp. Cum suddenly spurted across his beefy chest and Will milked Jake's pale prick to the last drop as its shuddering owner wrapped his arms around his thick neck and kissed him wetly as they collapsed back onto the seat.  
“Fuck, you're good!” he mumbled into Will’s ear and wiggled in his lap.  
“I’m not done yet, mate,” whispered Will. 

Lifting Stewart off his cock and pushing him to the floor Will stood and ripped the rubber from his aching tool then, gripping the still trembling man by his hair, he rammed it into the waiting mouth and moaned as the throbbing head slipped down his open throat. “Suck me, Bitch. Suck me dry.” He hissed and began to fuck Stewart’s face with desperate vigour.  
His hands roamed over his well-defined torso, smearing sweat and semen across his tawny skin as he received the best blow-job in his life. His blood beat in his ears and his body danced to the sinful tune coaxed from his organ by Jake's dirty mouth. Deft fingers rolled his balls in their tightening sac and another tormented his perineum with firm, determined strokes until his features contorted and he blew his muck over Jake's busy tongue. 

Withdrawing, he slapped his deflating dick across the raspy planes of Jake's unshaven cheeks. “Next time we don’t do this at work, understand?”  
“Who said there’ll be a next time, eh?” Jake raised an eyebrow as he reached up to tickle Will’s balls.  
“I do – I’d hate to see my fairy tale knight reduced to shanks’ pony when he could be riding a stallion.”  
“Yeah, and what’s a stallion without a regular supply of oats, eh?” Jake grinned and reached for his abandoned towel. “Here,” he said throwing it at Jackson’s sticky belly, “clean yourself up, your shift started - ooh - five minutes ago?”

One down and one to go, he thought to himself as he watched Will moisten the towel and wipe of the excesses of their passion.


End file.
